universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Mettaton
Entrance: Oh Yes... The Rectangle version of Mettaton appears spazzing. It releases fog as a voice is heard saying "Oh Yes". Mettaton appears in the shadows behind fog. Then he appears out of the fog. Moveset Lawl Toon Neutral B - Question Time!! Side B - Pose with Me! Up B - Hot Hot Legs Down B - Meta-Bomb Final Smash - Neo Form Elite Warrior Battle Royale Revival Neutral B - Yellow Lightning Mettaton sends out his heart as he shoots lightings with it. The lighting shots have a spreading effort as it sends 5 bolts onto 5 different directions. The bolts damage medium damage once it’s hit the opponents with no form of knockback. The bolts distance across the stage and have a chance of stunning the opponents for a small amount of time. Side B - Jet Legs Mettaton dashes forward as he strikes his leg forward at his opponents. The kick distance in a long range as you kick multiple opponents forward. When kicking, you can stop the range by pressing B again, when you can kick upward onto any opponents. This can be a good follow up the attack, but opponents can automatically start the upward kick by using a projectile attack. Up B - Little Mettaton Two Small Mettatons arrive as they lift Mettaton upward with their umbrella. Once launch upward, you start to float gently down while moving around on the sky. When the Small Mettatons stop carrying you, they toss heart at their opponents before leaving the stage. Down B - Disco Ball Mettaton spawns a disco ball onto the stage. Once the Disco Ball is placed, anyone around the small radius of the disco will be stuck into a dancing motion for a small amount of time. The disco can also launch small lasers onto the opponents for damaging. There can only be one disco ball per screen and they last for 30 seconds before being reused. Final Smash - NEO Blaster Mettaton turns into his NEO form. Afterward, the fire a huge blast that pulls in opponents for a multiple damage blast forward. The blast can distance along the stage before the Final Smash ended. The drawback to this attack is that any attack that hit Mettaton will KO’ed you during the blast. K.O. Sounds K.O. Sound #1: AAAH! K.O. Sound #2: *Explosion* Star K.O. Sound: Ooooooh Noooooo..... Screen K.O. Sound: Yeah! Taunts Up: Who needs arms with legs like these? Side: *Waves as he makes his Text Box Sound Effect* Down: How about another Heart-to-Heart? Victory Options + Losage Option #1: Knock 'Em Dead, Darling! Option #2: *Fast-Dances* Option #3: Is In his Initial Form saying, "See You Next Time on My Game Show!" then Blasts Off Option #4 (Only Against Sans): Are you alright, Sansy Darling? As A Team With Sans: *Mettaton cuddles Sans and Sans blushes* Losage: *Armless and Legless* Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Other Attacks Ground Attacks * Neutral Attack - Kick 3 times * Dash Attack - Drop Kick * Forward tilt - Leg poke * Up tilt - Leg Copter * Down tilt - Microphone * Side Smash - Heart Blast * Up Smash - "Pop" Quiz! * Down Smash - Beat-Boxing Aerial Attacks * N-Air - ??? * F-Air - ??? * B-Air - ??? * U-Air - ??? * D-Air - ??? Throws * Grab - Grabs with Legs * Pummel - ??? * Forward Throw- ??? * Back Throw - ??? * Up Throw - ??? * Down Throw - Butt Slam Other Attacks * Ledge attack: ??? * 100% ledge attack: ??? * Front attack: ??? * Back attack: ??? * Trip attack: ??? Icon Flowey Victory Theme Death by Glamour Exclusive Stickers Wiimote Sound Trophy TBA Snake Codec Daily Buglin' Maxwell & Dexter's Guidance Extra Pallet Swaps * Default * NapstaBot (B) * R.O.B. NES Colors ® * Mae Tallik Colors (G) * F.K. Colors (Y) * Robecca Steam Colors * All Siver * Princess Mettaton Trivia * He is The Second Undertale Character in Lawl Toon * He is Also The Personal Picks Who Didn't Win in Empty Slot #1, The Others Being Matt, Jackie & Inez, Wii, and Chuck Gallery Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Robots Category:Male Category:Dancer Category:Undertale Category:Diva Category:Legs Category:Legs so hot you can fry an egg Category:Internet Meme Category:Semi-Sexy Category:Yaoi'd by fangirls Category:Lydia Prower Favourite Category:Game Show Host Category:Flexible Category:Pinkie Pie Lover Category:Team Toon Category:OH NO HE'S HOT! Category:Sweet Transvestyte Category:Not actually gay Category:Sexy Robots Category:Fabulous Category:People who really need to calm down Category:Fashion Lover Category:Lawl Toon REMASTERED Category:Elite Warrior Battle Royale Category:EWBR Revival Category:Team United Category:Elite Warrior's Text & Read Movesets Category:May look Female, but actually Male Category:TSLMasterYT Favourite Category:EWBR Ultimate